Flora Hisu
"Even from a time when I was very young, I suffered. I suffered a great deal. That is, until I joined Fairy Tail," Flora Hisu is a delicate young girl of the age 22. She is a fanmade character for the anime Fairy Tail. Appearance Flora stands at a height of 5'5'', with long copper hair. Part of her hair is separated into bangs, which is swept to the left side of her face in a long, cow-lick style. The rest of her hair is usually tied into a long, neat braid that reaches her hip, tied at the end with a small, dark purple ribbon. Flora has soft, medium purple eyes and a warm smile. Her skin tone is very light, so her blush is very pink and noticeable. Flora sports an elbow-length green, collared shirt and knee-length jeans. Over her shirt she wears a black vest, tied with three buttons in its middle. She also wears small diamond-stud earrings and orange sneakers with white laces. Personality Flora is a very delicate and gentle person. She is cheery and bright, and also willingly accepts any opinions on anything to fully understand a situation. Her mind is very flexible. Generally, Flora is a very kind and sweet person. She is loyal and optimistic, also creative and imaginative. Although her default attitude is cheerful, Flora also tends to become quite sadistic and dark if angered or provoked. History Flora was brought into the Celestial Spirit world as a constellation. Her gate was called the 'Gate of the Dark Child'. Her role was a small child with murderous thoughts and violent acts. She was taken care of by Loke at the request of the Celestial Spirit King to keep her from tearing herself apart. Her key was owned by a Celestial Spirit Mage by the name of Kora Rinaru, but Flora's power proved too much for her owner and Kora was killed in an attempt to order Flora around. (Top picture is Flora in her celestial form. The bottom picture is her human form today) Her contract severed, Flora wandered through Fiore and was met one day by a 'Child Hunter'. The child hunter took Flora and shipped her to the Tower Of Heaven meaning to enslave her for the construction of the R-System. Flora underwent a series of magic torture before becoming who she is today. Her violence was used against the child hunters, who in turn punished her with torture. The torture became so frequent that Flora's body had gotten used to it in a matter of days. One day, however, the magic triggered something her her brain and her purpose (being a Celestial Spirit) was destroyed, and it created a new being. That day, Flora had become human and was much more sensitive than she'd been as a Celestial Spirit. Afterwards she met Kiralia Fallen, who took care of her in their labor and taught her how to be human. Kiralia is the only one who knows of Flora's previous life. During the break-out, Flora did not play an important role but instead stayed safely in the arms of Kira, who carried her while using her magic to injure all the child hunters who tried to stop Kira and her friends from getting out. Flora was awake for most of the time that Kira propelled their lifeboat forward with her magic, and asked Kira repeatedly if she thought Flora would be able to learn magic, to which Kira said that if she tried hard, she could. After arriving at Port Hargeon, Flora and Kira one morning went to scout for food for their friends but returned to find their friends nowhere to be found. Kaoru and Wisp had gotten lost and found their way to Margaret Town, where they later joined Lamia Scale. Flora did indeed learn magic when she became the age twelve. Before that, however, she had worked for Fairy Tail to make money with Kira to buy her own clothes and food. After a few months of waiting tables, Kira began to take on missions and become a mage. Kira earned much more money and herself and Flora were able to start taking care of themselves. Flora learned Illusion magic from textbooks that she found in libraries across Magnolia. Magic and Abilities '''Illusion Magic - '''A form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing the caster to create illusions that deceive even respectable Mages of the Ten Wizard Saints and Magic Council Captains. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. The Magic has quite a large range.